


Weekend Away

by ladyshizuka666



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, cannot think of any other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar and Dorian take a weekend away from the Inquisition and the fight that the Qunari mage gets into with another Inquisition member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Away

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes  
> I am well aware of travel times to Val Royeaux but for this story, I drastically shortened it!  
> I added two extra characters and my own little head canon for Sera after it.

Dorian became aware of two things as he slowly woke up.

The first was that for once, the room was too bloody warm if the way the sheets stuck to his back was of any indication and two, he was completely alone and abandoned in the bed.  
Pushing himself up onto his forearms, he managed to lift his head enough to glance blearily around the room.

The fire was blazing which meant that the Inquisitor had already been up for a time and blasted the fire with magic. The balcony doors were shut so the man was not out taking in the sunrise.

"Amatus?" Dorian grumbled as he brushed damp hair off his forehead.

Grumbling as he flipped onto his back, the mage shuddered at the sweat on his back and under his arms. He felt vile thismorning. Why was it so warm?  
Finally rolling from the bed, the mage wandered over to the large balcony doors, naked as the day he was born.  
His eyes widened as he looked out over the mountains.  
The sun was out?  
Heedless of his nakedness, Dorian practically pulled the doors from their hinges in his haste to get outside.  
The air was warm, the sun touched his skin. He truly had been wilting in the cold and snow and now, he felt life bursting into him.  
He stormed back into the room and spotted a note sitting on the Inquisitor's desk.

Morning love,  
I am out training but do not fret, I warmed the room for your poor footsies.  
Abellio  
p.s. sorry I got a bit carried away with you. It's a Qunari thing

Dorian smiled at the first part of the note. Obviously the Inquisitor had woken early when it was still cold but....carried away?  
Now that he thought about it, he could feel the lingering aches and bruises on his hips, his upper arms....his neck. His whole body felt stiff and....over worked.  
Slapping his hand over the left side of his neck, Dorian made straight for the mirror.  
He looked....debauched. His hair was probably beyond repair and his neck? Well it looked like a Dracolisk had taken a chunk out of it....lets not start on the bruises on the hips.  
"Maker." He grumbled as he reached for his robes.

Wait....why would Adaar leave to train without him? They always trained together....throwing spells at the other....fighting with just their staffs and no magic.  
Dorian made a haphazard attempt at fixing his hair, rubbing off some of the smudged kohl lining his eyes from the previous night....how scandalous....and pushing his collar up enough so that his neck didn't look too bad before heading down towards the training grounds.

As he wandered through the main hall, he noticed that Varric wasn't at his desk, a glance to the rotunda showed Solas missing also. The closer he got to the massive double doors, the louder the sounds coming from the courtyard became.  
Taking the steps two at a time, Dorian spotted the crowd including the Advisors and the rest of his companions surrounding the training circle. Inside, two massive figures were clashing swords. One wielding the glowing Spirit blade, the other his massive two handed sword they had found and repaired in an old Temple.  
Dorian pushed his way closer to Adaar and Bull. Over the crowd he could hear their shouts, curses and taunting. Adaar sounded beyond pissed off.  
As Dorian reached the fencing, flame coloured eyes found his. Abellio's face softened a bit before Bull snorted and began taunting the Tal Vashoth mage again. He couldn't understand them so they must have been speaking in Qunlat.  
Dorian jumped slightly as Abellio roared before throwing the now inert Spirit Blade hilt into the crowd. He spotted Sera scoop it up, an unusually disturbed look upon her face. She usually loved watching training, hedging bets and heckling whoever seemed to be losing.  
No....this wasn't training. This was a fight.  
Dorian watched as Bull threw his sword down then as the two Qunari crouched, knees bent, arms braced, horns forwards. Surely they were not going to....  
Dorian, along with the rest of the crowd took a collective gasp and stepped back as the two massive figures literally charged each other. Heads butted, hands grabbed the others, bones crunched, legs kicking and swiping at the other.  
Dorian could see the Inquisitor straining against Bull. The muslces on his bare arms bulged, veins rose to the surface as his arms shook, sweat and blood ran down his face. He couldn't help but flinch when they reared their heads back and crunched them together again, their horns grating together, sickening like finger nails down a chalkboard. How could the Inquisitor hope to win a fist fight with Bull? He was a mage....adept at hand to hand but still, lacking the physical strength and stamina of a seasoned warrior.  
He heard taunting from Bull again followed by another guttural yell from Adaar. Those flame coloured eyes levelled on him again....along with Bulls.  
This looked far too much like two prize 'bulls' fighting over....wait....surely not?  
Had Dorian given the Inquisitor cause to believe he would be unfaithful? Leave him for Bull? Maker, he tolerated the brutish warrior and put up with his needling and prodding only because the other option would be to put the man out of his misery and burn him to a crisp. He had never responded to the man's lurid suggestions and blatant insinuations of what he would do to 'the vint'. Had he not fallen totally head over heels with the Inqisitor, he may have succumbed....under the influence of far too much alcohol which would probably kill him before anything else but no, he had no fancy for Bull. And frankly, the other Qunari made Dorian feel downright uncomfortable.  
Dorian's face fell at the same time Abellio's knees buckled. He dropped down onto the grass, still clutching at Bull's hands. He watched as the taller Qunari leaned in and whispered somthing into the others ear. Literally crushing the mages hands under his. Whatever he whispered seemed to hit yet another nerve. The Inquisitor roared again, a purely animalistic sound spilling from his mouth, twisted his body round, pulling Bull with him and effectively flipping the warrior over him causing him to land with a thud onto the grass. Adaar scrambled to his feet and lunged over the other man, legs astride Bull's waist as he gripped one of Bull's horns in one hand and raised the other high into the air, a spike of ice forming over his hand, shooting out at the knuckles. Blood was running down Abellio's face unheeded as he stared right at Bull. Dorian was sure that if looks could kill, Bull would be smouldering ash right now.

Finally, after a few awkward coughs and shuffles from the shocked onlookers, Bull raised his hands in defeat. Abellio pushed off of the horn in his grasp causing Bull's head to thump back onto the grass. The ice shattered away from the mages fist as he stepped up and off of the other Qunari.

"Good fight boss."

"Remember what I fucking said." Abellio growled before practically stomping from the circle and leaping over the fence.  
He didn't even look at Dorian as he thundered past.  
Dorian turned and glared molten fire at Bull.

"What did you say to him you beast!" He yelled, refusing to step foot into the ring.

"I educated him. Told him how to please you. How to make you come apart at the seams Vint."

"And how the fuck would you know?!" Dorian yelled, not caring a whit for propriety or who heard him.

"I know how to tame a human."

Dorian fought back a disgusted shudder. 

"I do not need to be tamed. I am perfectly happy with Adaar. What you deem suggest is so far beyond 'taming' it borders on....I cannot even say it!"

"Does he make you fall apart? Come until you don't know your own name?"

Dorian shook as his fists clenched at his sides. He had had enough of Bull and his insinuations. Perhaps that was the problem. He never stood up to the other man. Just brushed off and ignored his improper questions and comments. No wonder Adaar was angry. Maker, if it were the opposite, he would be angry.  
Dorian stripped off the top layer of his robes thus baring his shoulders and neck.

"There you beast. Does that suffice?!"

Bull's eyes lingered on the massive bruises on Dorian's arms and the fiery red bite on his neck.

"He makes me come until I cannot stand it anymore, until I lose control. Did you not see the scorch marks on his back? Now, kindly back away." Dorian said as he shrugged his robe back on, hoping to the Maker that Bull would leave him alone and bother someone else. There were plenty of other humans around for him to....'tame'. Ugh, the very notion that...."Just no."

As Dorian followed after the Inquisitor, knowing full well he would retreat to the gardens to lick his wounds, he realised that right from the word go there had been friction between the two Qunari. Part of it was the whole Tal-Vashoth thing and also that the Inquisitor was a Serebas, uncollared, unchained and free....could part of it be because Adaar was insecure? Scared or jealous that Bull would steal him away?

"Preposterous." Dorian muttered as he walked past Varric.

"Not the first time I've witnessed....words like that." The dwarf mused, immediately drawing Dorian's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember Hawke having a few choice words with Isabela when she wouldn't stop trying to come onto Fenris....more so after him and Fenris got back together."

"Well ofcourse. People should respect the fact that two of their 'friends' have chosen to commit to each other."

"Have you though?"

"Have I what?"

"Listen Sparkler....we all know how the Inquisitor feels about you given the doe eyed stares he gives you at all hours of the day but, have you ever told him how you feel about him? Have you made him feel that....you're his?"

"Like his....property?"

"Don't be stupid....his by choice. He see's Bull as competition because lets face it, he has let his attraction towards you be known."

"Pff, along with every other man and woman here. Maker, he had a fancy for Adaar for a time. Well he can go and stick it up his arse. I have not once said anything that would make Bull think I wanted him. I tolerate him the same way I would tolerate a cold, a flu....a massive oozing wart right on my arse."

"Lovely analogy there Sparkler, but you don't tell him to back off either....Fenris finally did and would you believe it, Isabela backed off."

Dorian sighed to himself. Stupidity like this was why he had never wanted....that was a lie. He did want a relationship....he wanted the Inquisitor, wanted to wake up beside him every morning, he wanted to....court the Qunari mage properly, show him how he adored him.

"He's in the garden Sparkler."

Dorian stepped into the garden and glanced towards the gazebo near the back of the large courtyard. he could see massive shoulders and the curve of one of Adaars horns from his position.  
The closer he got, the louder Abellio's strained breaths had become. Dorian could see he was wrestling with his shoulder.

"Amatus? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why? You can run off to Bull now....I am such a child, picking fights with him....fighting over you."

Dorian crouched infront of his lover, taking in how small and defeated he looked considering he was pushing 7 feet tall with flaming eyes and horns that could render a man asunder.

"You are ridiculous Amatus. Why in the name of the Maker would I go after Bull? I do not want him, Maker, I do not even like him, despite what he may have told you. I want you....want you all the time. So much so that I can't stand it."

Abellio finally looked at Dorian, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

"C-can you help pop my shoulder back in?"

"How romantic." Dorian dead panned as he stood and moved to the Qunari's side.

He grabbed his arm just above the elbow and gripped hard on the other man's shoulder feeling where to manipulate the joint to pop it back in.

"This will hurt Amatus."

As he manouvered Adaar's shoulder into it's socket, he pushed down the nausea in his stomach. He hated doing this....normally he could handle popping Blackwall or Cassandra's joints back into place but causing his lover pain? He couldn't stand it.  
However, he couldn't help the small smirk at his lips when Abellio began cursing colourfully in Qunlat and Tevene.  
Dorian applied a cooling ice spell to Abellio's shoulder before crouching infront of the man again.

"Now, pray tell me what brought on this mornings hormonally driven fight?"

"I....I heard him in the Tavern last night....you went to the bar to get another round in and the things he said about you. I mean....I do those things to and with you under full consent but to hear him saying it....I was disgusted. He talked about you like you were a bit of property. A hot mouth and hotter....I can't."

"Amatus? Abellio? He can talk all he wants. I do not want him you must believe that and should he ever try anything with me, try to even touch me....well, the Inquisition would be down one Qunari. I do not know where this insecurity has come from. If I have sewed that seed, please tell me so that I can pull it up."

"I do trust you Dorian it's just....you never tell him to crudely put it, fuck off. You just shrug and walk on."

"Would you rather me electrocute him at every step? And, I have told him to back off....not ten minutes ago actually."

Dorian sighed as he placed his hands on Abellio's knees, gently kneading at the leather covered legs.

"Please Amatus....I do care for you deeply and I only have eyes for you. I....Maker I love you you foolish, beautiful creature."

After a few seconds, Dorian felt massive hands rest against his face, thumbs rubbing gently over his cheekbones. He succumbed to the other man's gentle pull and slowly stood. Gripping Abellio's strong shoulders, minding the newly healed one, Dorian climbed onto his lover's lap, legs spread wide over the man's massive thighs. He smiled as one of the Inquisitor's hands trailed to the back of his head, pushing his disaster of hair back from his face. The other hand trailed down his side, fingers pulling at his robes slightly. He fell to the invisible pull the Qunari had over him.  
However, before their lips could even touch, a disgruntled cough echoed through their skulls. Both whipped their heads round at the sound. 

"I had to suffer the Warden and his Zevran doing that at all hours but this time, my child is privy to this....please refrain from soiling the garden infront of my son." Came Morrigan's brisque tone from a few feet away.  
Dorian scrambled off of Abellio's lap before the Occult Advisor came any closer.

"I appologise dear lady. It will not happen again." He said with a flourish and a bow.

"You even sound like that insuferable elf when you try to get on my good graces." She smiled, almost fondly at the Tevinter mage.

Before Dorian could head back inside Skyhold, a massive hand encompassed his, fingers gently squeezing. Dorian squeezed back, getting more and more comfortable with these small exchanges everyday. Well, now or never....

"I have a proposal my Inquisitor if you are of a mind?"

"Is it something more primal?"

"Perhaps later if you are not too offended by a momentary rejection. I have a thought that we....go somewhere....just the two of us, away from this fortress for the night and just pretend we are two totally normal young men enjoying each others company....what do you say?" Dorian asked, a hint of fear shaking into his voice for he had never truly courted anyone.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Well....the only place that is hospitable anywhere near us would be Val Royeaux....I refuse to travel to Redcliffe....it is a backwater dump."

"It would take us time to get there? Its quite a trip."

"Well, your Drakolisk is faster than any other horse in the stables and I dare say that my....unicorn could keep up."

"You just love saying that your undead bog horse is a unicorn don't you? I say it's a fine idea. If we set off within the hour, we could make good time and be there by the evening."

"Excellent....I must pack!" Dorian practically squealed as he broke from Abellio's grasp, hands flailing widly in the air.

The Qunari smiled at his retreating lover before, "Pack light Dorian!"

The other man ofcourse ignored him and continued on his way talking animatedly to himself.

Abellio finally regained movement and flew up to his quarters, ignoring Josie and indeed anyone who started saying "Inquisi...."  
He stormed into his washroom and summoned a massive crystal of ice into the sunken bath, quickly followed by flames to melt and heat it. Yes, he couldn't go anywhere smelling like a barn.  
Freshly bathed and smelling like one of Dorian's luxurious soaps....lavender and....chamomile something possibly, Abellio ruffled his spiky hair between his horns before indeed buffing them until they practically shone. He felt a slight churning in his stomach. Himself and Dorian rarely had time to themselves, had certainly never actively went out together let alone taking a full night away from the demands of Skyhold. They generally had a meal with everyone else followed by a few drinks in the tavern then back to his quarters for a quick round then collapsing half dead from exhaustion for a few hours until someone knocked on his door. Well, to the void with that, they deserved a bit of time....it was not a selfish request.  
Heppy with the state of his horns, he opened the massive ornate dresser that Dorian had insisted he purchase. It was full of the other mages robes....his clothes and boots had been making a slow migration into his quarters....along with a few of his hair and beauty products, and one of his more ornate staves....and a few books, and a brandy bottle....oh and glasses for each of them.  
Matter of fact, Abellio had no idea why Dorian even kept his old quarters....  
He selected one of his regular coats for travelling but threw a newer outfit into his pack. Completely mundane and in no way connecting him to the inquisition. Although, no doubt everyone in Val Royeaux would recognise him and his Tevinter companion.  
Finally, he reached under his bed and pulled out an old trunk. His mother had given it to him to keep valuables in. He smiled at the parchement that she had drawn with himself, his mother and father on it. He rooted around for a few moments before his fingers finally closed on a box, one he had been hiding from Dorian for weeks now. Maker he hoped he would like it for he had spent days crafting it while ignoring giggles and wide eyed stares from Dagna....and Sera for drawing up the idea.  
As he finished dressing, he looked himself in the mirror....his deep grey skin was almost glowing. He smirked slightly at himself as he lined his eyes with his trademark kohl....he really needed Vivienne to get him some more seeing how Dorian had started using his.

Dorian was pointedly ignoring Master Dennet as he saddled up his unicorn. He figured that if he talked to anyone, the Inquisitor would be forced to stay. He glared over at Abellio's Drakolisk, the damned thing had tried to chew his face off when he went near it with the saddle but as soon as the Inquisitor nears it? It's like a little puppy all licking and hungry for attention....traitorous beast.  
Finally, Dorian dragged the two mounts out of the stables and loaded his pack and staff onto his bog horse, lightly petting it's leathery cheek as he passed.  
He heard the Inquisitor's familiar heavy gait walking towards him.

"Ready to go Amatus?"

"Awww, never knew the Vint cared."

Dorian visibly bristled at the voice.

"Bull?" He questioned, venom in his voice.

"You and the Boss taking off?"

"That is none of your concern after your display this morning."

"I just wanted to say....enjoy yourself."

"What? Are cows flying? Have I died?"

"I get it....I was a dick....I thought the two of you were just fucking around."

"Presumptions can get you killed. No we are not and I would appreciate it if you would mind your own damn business in the future and to quote Sera....'Don't cram it where it's not wanted' understand?"

Bull just shrugged and headed back towards the Tavern.

Dorian forced a smile as Abellio approached, pack slung over one shoulder, his staff strapped to his back.

"What did he want?" He questioned as he draped his pack over the Drakolisks saddle before feeding the thing a few sugar lumps.

"To say he was sorry though I don't believe him for a second."

"Forget about him love....he's not worth wasting our night on yes?"

Dorian smiled warmly at Abellio as he climbed onto his Unicorn, he clicked at him a few times and the two of them were off, heading towards the massive gates.  
He had expected the guards at the gate to try to stop them but one flaming glare from the Qunari set the gates swinging open.  
"Cullen is in charge!" The man shouted as they passed through.  
For the most part, the trip to Val Royeaux was uneventful and anyone they did pass on the road gave the massive horned Qunari a wide berth, given that he was also riding a Drakolisk that too closely resembled a dragon. Dorian was actually thankful for the bit of rest bite. It was non stop in Skyhold between his researching, decoding ciphers and messages they found and the Inquisitor being in constant demand. The two of them barely had time for just themselves save for a precious hour or so in the evening when all they had time for was a quick soak in the tub and an even quicker round of love making before the two literally collapsed in exhaustion.  
They stopped in a small village around noon, the sun was high in the sky and even Dorian felt himself begin to sweat under his robes. Their port of call here was a tavern for food and a cold drink. The two took a table near the back and huddled together to decide what they wanted. Dorian grimaced slightly....everything was heavy, dull....even this close to the border, Southern food was....an acquired taste. Dorian lounged back after one of the serving girls took their order, loosening the top half of his robe, letting some air get about his neck.

"Why are we here Mi Amor? Surely this is deviating from our mission?"

"I already told you, I love the food here and it's only an hours detour from the road."

"Oh yes, wonderful bowls of Fereldan mush and warm alcohol....why do I put up with you again?"

Both Dorian and Abellio's heads popped up at the strong Antivan accent.  
They spotted a dark skinned blond haired elf brimming with blades sitting just a table away with a rather stern looking human. A mage if the level of energy cracking off him was anything to go by....dressed in Warden armor no less....dated but definately Warden issue.

"You put up with me because no one else will Zev....I think I just insulted myself."

The elf in question smiled at the human before sharp whiskey coloured eyes darted to the Inquisitor and Dorian. He raised his glass to the two of them.

"Another two weary travellers? And two mages no less....join us and lets get depressed together in this backwater dump yes?"

Dorian was about to turn to Abellio but found the Qunari already shuffling over to their table. He grabbed their staff's and quickly resumed his spot beside his lover.

"I don't mean to be rude but...." Began the Inquisitor "Yes I am THE Warden....vanquisher of the Blight and now watching the clock ticking."

Dorian noticed the elf's face fall.

"Now now amor....time is not up yet....we still have lots of it left to reverse the Calling."

"Calling....wait, Dorian, was Fiona back at Skyhold not a Warden once?"

"We have already asked her and she cannot remember so back at square one."

Dorian sat reasonably quietly as the conversation began to move from this Calling. The four introduced themselves even though they both knew all about the Warden and his elven lover.  
Zevran had mentioned that Abellio was much less stern than Sten but Dorian didn't even want to touch that.  
Dorian could see the Qunari studying the other mage....clearly wanting to ask him something. His eyes also kept flickering to Zevran and Dorian couldn't help but swallow the twinge of jealousy in his gut.

"You know....Caelum is it? You remind me of a mage who is staying at Skyhold just now. Maker you look so alike you could be brothers....you 'feel' like him too."

"Please say you do not mean Hawke?"

"Yes....you know him?"

"I'm his cousin....I have also worked with his younger brother Carver on a few Warden related missions. What is he doing with the Inquisition? I bet Fenris is over the moon at all the Tevinters in the Castle."

"There are only two and no....Hawke came alone. He is helping us look into possible corruption in the Warden ranks....mainly from mages."

"Pff, huge surprise there. Generally only one mage at a time can be conscripted but now, anyone can become a Warden if they show they can fight. I built my men, my warriors, rogues, assassin's and two other mages but now, my Command is all but gone and corrupted by that Clarel woman." Caelum growled to himself before gulping down the rest of his ale and waving for another round. "I fucking quit anyway."

"I also have to say Zevran....you look very familiar."

"Oh this is not going to be a painful recollection of a drunken night is it?"

Dorian could swear the Inquisitor was blushing.

"N-no, not at all. It's just....you kind of look like a member of the Inquisition. Another elf....Sera....she's only about 19 or so. Same mouth, nose....even the hair colour is the same....don't you think Dorian?"

"That waif? Look like him? He clearly has a bit of class and a decent pair of scissors but, now that you mention it....you remember the lovely tan she picked up during one of our trips to the Approach."

Both Dorian and Abellio noticed the colour drain from Zevran's face. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You alright love?" Came the Warden's voice...almost soothing to the older elf.

"I um....h-how is....she is in the Inquisition?"

"You know her? Our resident pain in the arse? Trickster and accomplice of this lumbering Inquisitor? Breaking Cullen's desk? Half drowning Josie....replacing my hair products with some awful glittery thing?"

"How did she end up with all of you?"

"She's a Jenny, found us in Val Royeaux. She had moved around quite a bit since she lived in Denerim. I think she saw things during the final assault in Denerim during the Blight."

"The Jenny base was flattened during our assault on Denerim....perhaps she witnessed that. I-I am just happy that she is alright."

"Zev?"

"It is nothing. Lets drink before this gets any warmer."

The four sat for another hour before the Warden announced he had to leave. Abellio agreed and the two couples bid farewell as they mounted their horses and departed in seperate directions.

"Amatus? How much do you want to bet that Zevran is Sera's father?"

"I agree....I doubt she has a clue though the way I have heard her talking about her childhood."

The two lapsed into comfortable silence as their mounts trotted down the road.  
Finally, after forever and a day including the sun dipping below the horizon, Adaar and Dorian entered Val Royeaux, their mounts were left in the stables for the night and the two made their way to the nearest Inn to dump their packs and freshen up.

"Hmmm, not bad....being the Inquisitor gets you nice rooms." Dorian mused as he set his pack down on the overly large bed and wandered round the room.  
Dorian smiled over at his lover as he rooted about his pack, pulling out fresh robes to put on. Faint music caught his ears, pulling him over to the window where lights and sounds were coming from the main market district.

"Look Amatus....a festival of sorts?"

"Sounds good so what are you waiting for? Get ready."

Dorian pushed at his lover in a teasing manner before he snatched up his pack and vanished into the adjoining wash room.

"What? Are we shy now?"

"Hush you massive, horned, sarcastic creature." Dorian laughed out as he closed the door behind him.

Abellio changed, touched up the khol round his eyes and, because this was his first proper outing with Dorian, he dabbed a dot of some spicy smelling fragrance that he carried about for no particular reason onto the side of his neck....he didn't want to walk about Val Royeaux smelling of sweat, battle and magic.  
As he sat waiting for Dorian, his foot began tapping to the music....he had learned a great deal about human dancing from Josie and Dorian before the ball at Halamshiral and had even learned a few dances from Hawke since then. He absolutely loved music and, thanks to his father was rather good at playing the lute and the flute although they looked ridiculous in his massive hands.

"Well Amatus? Shall we?"

Abellio wasn't even aware that Dorian had exited the washroom. His gaze moved up the body of the man standing infront of him and he just....stopped.

"Maker Dorian....you look beautiful."

The mage was wearing an inky black robe, flat leather boots that hugged his thighs perfectly. The outer coat of the robe was nipped in at the waist and trailed right down the backs of his legs, stopping just shy of his heels. The whole outfit was trimmed in gold. The high collar seemed to tickle at the man's cheeks. His eyes....maker his eyes....they too were lined with gold, the shimmering powder he had used swept up very lightly towards his brow bone.  
He was aware that he was staring, mouth agape but, he couldn't help it. He did however notice that Dorian had not put on any perfumed products....how bizarre.

"Well Amatus? If this indeed a festival, I fully intend to eat, drink and shop until I collapse naked and wanting onto this bed with you between my legs later."

Abellio felt his cheeks darken as he coughed slightly and stood up, offering his arm for Dorian who instead of linking his arm, ran his fingers down it's length and clasped their fingers together.

"I have to say Dorian....I feel a tad underdressed around you right about now."

He had on a plain black tunic, slashed down at the neck, exposing his collar bones, black leather breeches and sturdy leather boots, a blood red sash around his waist.

"I think you look rather dashing this evening Amatus." Dorian practically purred as the two headed out into the busy streets.

All around them masked men and women talked, danced, ate and drank while more than a few murmured under their breaths and openly gawped at the human mage walking hand in hand with a Qunari Serebaas.  
The two passed a merchant selling spiced wines, after purchasing two, Abellio barely had a chance to hand one to Dorian before he was being yanked towards another merchant. He wasn't even aware of the look of utter adoration plastering his face as Dorian haggled over fabrics and silks, purchasing deep reds, oranges all the while waxing on about how he was going to have the most beautiful robes made for himself back at Skyhold. Next, he was dragged to sample what was trying to be Tevinter foods....a bit too hot for Abellio's tastebuds and far too tame for Dorian's. Abellio perched himself on the side of a small fountain while Dorian picked up a few other bits and pieces including a few bits of jewellery and new khol for the both of them.

"You look positively bored Amatus."

"On the contrary....I am simply watching you purchasing up a storm. It's rather entertaining afterall. You haggle like a born merchant."

"Never pay the full price. Offer half the amount then go up in fives....what are you eating there?"

"Candy things I picked up while you were buying a million miles of fabric. It's like honey tasting but crunchy biscuit like....just try it." *Puff candy*

Dorian eyed the yellow coloured sweets with a raised eyebrow before grabbing one and popping it in his mouth. Once the initial crunch was gone, it went chewy. A massive smile broke out as he reached into the bag and scooped out a few.

"You are a fan then Dorian? Bet you are glad I bought you your own bag of them." 

Dorian grabbed at the second bag that Abellio produced only to have it pulled from grabbing distance. He growled at the taller man before pulling him down for a quick kiss. Must not attract too many eyes.  
The next stop was a perfumery where Abellio picked up a fragrance for Vivienne as she had complained that she had ran out. He was contemplating what he should pick up for the rest of his friends when Dorian distracted him with the instruction to sniff the side of his neck. The tips of his pointed ears tinged red as he complied.

"What do you think? Too strong?"

Adaar aniffed again....spicy but with an underlying tang of fruit. *black xs for women*

"Mmmmm I like it....makes me want to eat you up right here."

"Now now you letch. I will take it." Dorian told the woman behind the counter as he ndged, unsucessfully, the Qunari away from his neck.

After the purchase had been wrapped up, the two simply wandered around the festivities, talking, making fun of the terrible Orlesian fashion and indulging on so much food they would be full for a week.  
The pair found themselves at a small outdoor eating area, the centre area cleared out for dancing. Abellio flopped into a welcoming chair, dropping their purchases atop the table which included naughty books for Cassandra, cookies for Sera and new quills and ink for Varric and a few other gifts for the rest of the inner circle.

"You have tired me out Dorian....remind me to never go shopping with you again."

"I hope you are not too tired to give me one dance before we retire for the evening Amatus."

Abellio looked at the hand offered to him and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"First....I have something for you. A gift of sorts....I made it myself."

He pulled the box from one of the bags he carried with him which he had hidden away from Dorian's notice.

"A-and what may that be Amatus?" Dorian asked, slight trepidation creeping into his voice at the sight of the box.

"Just open it Dorian."

Dorian took the box....rather large in size so....not a ring then....wait? What? The notion of a ring?

His eyes widened as he pulled it open. Inside sat a beautiful gold bracer, glimmering slightly with enchantments. Carved into it was a perfect replica of Abellio's horns, encasing Dorian's own family crest.

"Do....do you like it?"

Dorian slipped the bracer on. It was cooling and brimming with power.

"It helps channel your magic so, if you are ever caught off guard without a staff, you will not miss. It also protects against nullification and draining powers especially from Templars."

Dorian turned his arm slightly, admiring the meticulous work that had undoubtedly went into it.

"Dorian? Do you like it?"

Dorian reached up and grabbed one of Abellio's horns, pulling him close.

"Do I like it." He growled before he crushed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> While I like Bull as a friend in game (and I love Krem and the chargers) I do not like the way his fling with Dorian if neither are romanced was done and it makes me downright uncomfortable.  
> I have never experienced it in game as I always romance Dorian (damn gorgeous mage and his puppy eyes)  
> However, I will not go yelling at people if they do happen to like it, I am a grown woman!  
> So, I decided to write this fluff and nonsense with my Adaar and Dorian taking a well deserved break away for a couple of nights.  
> I will maybe carry onto a chapter two and attempt writing a sex scene!


End file.
